Mean
by LadyMelodyLily
Summary: Song!fic Snape's feelings on James. Not slash, slight James Bashing


**LML: This is my first oneshot, its Snape's point of view from all the bullying and crap. Sorry if you think James is a jerk in this, I love him really!**

**James: Who doesn't, I am the hottest person you'll ever meet, 8p**

**Sirius: After me, of course….**

**James: Shut up padfoot**

**Sirius: NO, YOU SHUDDUP**

**Remus: Ahem, We do not own Harry Potter**

**James: I do!**

**LML: ~Sigh~ let the fic begin**

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

"Say sorry Snivellus, GO ON, SAY IT!"

"In your dreams, _Potter_"

"Wonder what Evans ever saw in sniv, eh Prongs?"

"No idea Padfoot, none whatsoever" James Smirked, Sirius laughed

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

"Snivellus, if you say sorry you can go"

"What did I say,_ Potter?"_

"James, Maybe we should stop, Lily will be upset."

"Ahh, don't worry Moony, Snape lost Lily the day he called her a mudblood, right Padfoot?"

"Right, Prongs."

"Perhaps Remus is right guys…"

"What, what did you say wormtail? Huh? Did you say to_ leave Snivellus alone?_ Perhaps you want to be his friend? Go off on playdates together?" James said, his temper rising

"Maybe get resorted to Slytherin? Make friends with all the purebloods? Go home with my brother for the holidays huh?" Sirius laughed cruelly

"No, no, nevermind…"

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your wild-fire lies and your humiliation_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

"Hah! Look at Sniv! He's got his head so far down in that test that his greasy nose is probably dripping onto the sheet!"

"shut _up_, Potter!"

"Let's see how flammable that paper is now, shall we? _INCENDIO!"_

_"NO!"_

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know ,what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"How could I say that about Lily? _My Lily_" Snape said to himself.

"Because you're a freak, Snivelly, a _loser, _not even the purebloods want you!"

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

"Lily! I'm _sorry_!"

"Go away, _Snape, _James told me what you said today. A filthy, ugly mudblood? Really?"

"Lily, I wouldn't, I _didn't!_ It's Potter he must have sa-"

"Oh, _give it up Snape_, we all know you hate James."

"James? But Lily!"

"Go back to your common room, Severus."

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Professor Snape paced the hallways, looking for children out after curfew.

Maybe he'd look for potter later, yes, _Potter._

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_(Why you gotta be so mean?)_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

"_WHO WANT'S TO SEE ME TAKE SNIVVELUS'S PANTS OFF?"_

Snape looked at Lily, he could almost hear her saying

"Fine, I won't help you next time"

"I will always love you" He thought.

**Okay, I was just thinking, if anyone adds me to their alert authors list I'll try and make a oneshot for them. I'm not getting over crowded by one person! **

**LadyMelodyLily**


End file.
